The present invention is related to water or liquid monitors, and more particularly to liquid monitors used for firefighting, airplane deicing, hydro-planting of seeds, or equipment washing, in which the ability to control the direction of flow of water from the monitor is radio controlled.
A liquid monitor is typically a tubular device which can be articulated to control the direction of water flow out of the device. In operation, one end of the device is connected to a water supply or a supply of some other type of firefighting fluid. The other end of the device terminates in a nozzle, which is used to project the fluid out of the liquid monitor in a desired direction. The water supply is typically under a pressure, thereby inducing a forceful projection of fluid out of the nozzle of the liquid monitor. A liquid monitor can typically be articulated, such that the direction of fluid projection may be changed about both a vertical axis, to enable the projection of water to be aimed in different directions. A liquid monitor is used by firefighters to project a stream of water onto burning surfaces, for purposes of fighting a fire, or to water a surface to make the surface temporarily resistant to catching fire. Liquid monitors may be mounted to a vehicle, such as a fire truck, or may be of a portable type, where a portable liquid monitor may be positioned close to a fire and attached to a hose, which supplies water to the liquid monitor. Liquid monitors may also be automated, such that an energized drive mechanism operates on the drive axes, so that the direction of the projection of water may be changed without a human operator being physically present to operate the device.
Desirable features of an automated liquid monitor include remote articulation by a wireless apparatus, unattended operation, simultaneous control of two or more liquid monitors from a centralized location, electronic control of rotational limits, programmable electronic control of oscillation, and continuous 360 degree rotation about both the drive axes.
Remote articulation of a liquid monitor using a wireless control apparatus is a desirable feature, because it allows placement and remote control of a monitor in an area deemed unsafe for firefighters to operate in, for better visibility of the liquid stream and better aiming of the stream. For example, a liquid monitor could be placed in an area of a forest close to a forest fire. The liquid monitor could continue to project fluid onto a forest fire, and could be controlled to rotate on its axes by a firefighter who could be located in a nearby safe area. The firefighter would not have to endure an increased risk of personal injury, while maintaining the ability to fight the fire.
Automatic oscillation of a liquid monitor is a desirable feature, as it would allow a firefighter to set the device in operation, and shift attention to other matters. For example, a liquid monitor could be programmed to oscillate horizontally over an arc, in order to water a fire break, or to keep a neighboring structure from catching fire. This results in less firefighter fatigue and exposure to danger, and the firefighter or team of firefighters who would normally be assigned to those tasks may now be deployed elsewhere.
Simultaneous control of two or more liquid monitors is also a desirable feature, so that control of a group of liquid monitors may be centralized at a command area. In this way, the actions of multiple liquid monitors may be controlled according to a centralized plan for fighting a fire.
Continuous 360 degree operation about the vertical axis of a liquid monitor is a desirable feature, as continuous operation allows the liquid monitor rotate in any direction, and thus project water in any direction. Often, motorized liquid monitors have external wiring to provide electricity to the motors which rotate the device in horizontal or vertical directions. This external wiring may twist around the device, eventually disabling the device, if the device were driven to rotate continuously. Eventually, continued rotation would cause damage to the external wiring. Typically in the prior art, a mechanical or electrical interlock is provided to prevent over-rotation, but such an interlock prevents the device from rotating continuously about a vertical axis. A desired feature of an improved liquid monitor includes an improved wiring structure, to enable the liquid monitor to rotate continuously in a horizontal direction.
Thus it would be a significant advance in the art to provide a liquid monitor which allows for remote control, unattended operation, simultaneous control of two or more liquid monitor devices, and continuous 360 degree rotation about a vertical axis.